


【乔米】达米安被压在门上

by 74lingcc



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M, 小乔强迫达米安做爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *有h注意，没有年龄操作，自行避雷*有许多强制的猥琐描写，ooc描写，避雷注意*@欢乐鸽子圣诞老人Santa)  的，达米安被压制情节
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	【乔米】达米安被压在门上

*有h注意，没有年龄操作，自行避雷

*有许多强制的猥琐描写，ooc描写，避雷注意

*@欢乐鸽子圣诞老人Santa) 的，达米安被压制情节

============

这是他们所经历的一段微不足道的旅程，但是乔纳森却感觉记忆深刻，他们去宇宙旅行了，然后遭难。

达米安在这个奇怪的地方感叹幸运，说这里拥有干净的氧气跟合适的重力，生态像古代地球，否则他会死的。

“可是我现在觉得比死难受。”超级小子说，他正撅着嘴，因为两天没有进食感觉很不高兴，而且他们一直在赶路，没有休息。达米安说他们必须找到什么才能回归地球，但是小乔恩不理解。

“那是因为你没有经历死亡。”

罗宾不咸不淡的说，但这没有激起乔纳森的同情心，反而让他觉得对方在炫耀个人的非凡经历，他已经觉得这两天里，达米安那种你一切都必须听我的行为让他感觉超级不爽，所以他移开眼睛，不说话。

“有食物。”

达米安不在意这种忽视，他因为带着面具看不出表情，可他一直专业，这个小侦探蹲下分开路上的树叶，乔纳森兴致勃勃的以为能有野果，或者蘑菇，但他只是看到一个巢。

一个有很多，很多的白色长条虫子组成的虫巢，这些虫子有点像毛毛虫，没有壳，看不清楚头部跟尾部，但是乔恩觉得自己如果认真去看的话可以发现的，可他就是不敢，他还惊讶的跌倒在地上，这种肥白的生物吓到他了，数量太多，还在蠕动。

“喂！快跑吧！”他要去拉达米安，但是对方不为所动。

“你怕什么，这只是虫子，无毒又柔软。”

达米安身上那种感觉变成轻蔑，他只是捡起一块大的树叶，然后把一堆虫子装起来，绿色的手套让他不怕被咬，而且他也没有害怕，连心跳都没有加快。

“那么现在，我们要找一条河了。”

被水洗涤过的一碗虫子看起来好像白米饭，但是还没有死透，乔纳森面对递过来的这块叶子，看着上面还在摇来摇去的虫子们，拼死摇头：“我不会吃的！”

或许他很饿！或许他知道这些蛋白质很丰富！这是他正需要的！但是他不想吃虫子！

“我们打猎吧！不要这些恶心的东西啦！我看着都在反胃哎！”

达米安对他的抗拒沉默，他似乎有点愧疚没有能给这个小辈找点更好的食物，但这种感觉只是一瞬间，达米安又变成那个冷漠无情的达米安，他嘲讽了小乔恩的胆小，又指责他看不懂形势。

“在不理解的地方里，这些是最安全的。”达米安说：“而且看来你只有阳光就够了，真羡慕你们这种饿不死的氪星人。”

“虽然我饿不死！可是我还是想要正常食物！”

“这些足够正常。”

达米安无数乔纳森那种蛮不讲理，既然对方不要，那么他就进食了这部分虫子，咀嚼的口感很好，但超级小子表现出恶心，并且幼稚的跟他保持距离。

只是在第四天里，罗宾说要改变路线，他发现了猎物。

“真的吗！太好了！”

小乔恩很高兴，但是达米安没什么情绪：

“我们会拖延一些时间。”

他这样说，但没有感觉到不情愿，达米安是个讲效率的人，这种违背他本性的做法会让他浑身不爽。可乔纳森也不在乎：

“我想吃肉！我们去打猎吧！”

可他们走了五公里，小乔并没有发现什么，他有用他的透视能力，但这里的光线折射比较奇怪，他无法多看，不然会因为视觉扭曲而头晕。期间他跟达米安吐槽过几次，觉得地上那种大型鼻涕虫的痕迹让他觉得好恶心。

“停止。”

达米安收起那种叹气的举动。

“在原地等我半个小时，如果我没有回来，就再等半个小时，或者自己离开，去这个位置。”

罗宾把一个圆形的装置给了超级小子，他教会对方怎么看后，就走了。小乔感觉不对劲，他追问达米安，但是得不到回应。

于是这个十岁的，因为朋友过多主见而懒得保持主见的小朋友，坐在树桩上，看着达米安离开，然后内心忐忑的等待。

（达米安这么厉害，应该会没有事的。）

乔纳森这样想，可是还是感觉不安，他没有手表，而且忽视大脑的时间观念，就这样一味的等着了，等到他感觉无聊，又觉得想要去寻找达米安，但又害怕对方回来看不到他，才开始懊恼他怎么没跟达米安一起走。

（所以达米安总是这么强势，总是这样让我觉得他是对的，他的态度让人不想去干涉他，我是不是对达米安太纵容了呢。）

真的很奇怪，乔纳森已经开始自我反思了，他觉得他这样强大的一个氪星人要对地球人宽容点，不然达米安会好可怜，没有朋友的。

他胡思乱想，没有平时那种年幼活泼的神态动感，现在这个超人之子身上蔓延那种人间之神的冷漠，乔纳森总觉得自己是在假装人类，他太少做那些符合超级人类的事情了。一个以为自己就该符合十岁小孩行为的氪星幼崽就会正常了吗。乔纳森又想，他好像也是十岁，可是已经步入了氪星人的青春期了吧。

等到他想着要怎么无意识才能去给达米安炫耀他的体毛（他有偷偷看过对方，达米安还没有体毛这种男子气概的东西），附近有一个声音，这是达米安回来了，他单手夹着一块肥白的肉，上面好像洗过了，没有一点血。而乔恩则直觉这块肉本身就是没有血的。

“两个半小时，你竟然没有离开。”

达米安好像有些感动，但是他很快扳起表情收敛情绪。达米安说到底也才13岁，他把肉丢给小乔后，便开始喋喋不休的抱怨：

“所以我才讨厌这种严肃的打猎举动，我没有武器补给，而且受伤也是一个坏局面，乔恩，你真的要学习这种常识了。”

罗宾在不断的给乔纳森灌输打猎的忧患，而对方才发现达米安好像受伤了，撑着树枝一瘸一拐的样子，他又心疼了，要去抱达米安，但是对面不给。

“你有听我说话吗。”

达米安很严肃。

“我有的！对不起！是我太任性了！”

超级小子立刻表明态度，他表露出一副伤心，委屈，愧疚的表情，看起来可真是小孩子，幼稚又无辜。达米安不再看他，罗宾说，他们要快点找到一个休息点地方，进食然后睡眠。

在他们做好简单陷阱，然后生火露营之后，乔恩举着烤肉的肉，递给达米安。

“你全部吃了。”达米安说：“这里只有很少，我不需要，我有过抗饥饿的训练。”

“……达米安你不是说过，我不吃饭都不会饿死的吗。”

“是的，可是你需要这种精神补充。”

脱下面具的达米安表情有些放松，他在看乔纳森，像是在看什么珍贵的东西：“而且我想要你吃，全部吃完。”

“为什么。”

“只是想这么做罢了。”

罗宾很少有事情不能解释，他会辩解跟说谎的技巧，但这个时候他不想用。

“因为我觉得你在我身边感觉很好。我应该是在珍惜你。”

这种话语一开头就很难收掉了，达米安又开始说教模式，但是小乔没有觉得感动，他无法形容这种感觉，太过复杂，堵在心里不上不下的，眼球想要发热，可是他抑制下去了。

肉快要焦了，乔纳森想着这些肉其实是不是他看过的大型鼻涕虫的肉，所以达米安才自己一个人去打猎不被他看到，然后张开嘴，听着达米安说话，走神的一口一口吃下去了。

他没有什么感慨，也不打算谦让什么，如果达米安想要他这样，那他就这样做吧，保持对方的良心也好，自己的食欲也好。但是乔恩却开始蔓延焦虑，他好想他有爸爸那样强大，这样他就可以不限制的带着达米安，帮助他脱离困境了。

“……其实我想你当一个人类，有我在，你可以一直都不用忧虑……”

达米安还在说话，但乔纳森听到这句，觉得太刺耳。

“为什么。”超级小子的脸很少有这样没有情绪的时候，他看着达米安，说：“如果我没有超凡能力，我就不能跟你在一起了。”

“……”

罗宾被打断了开始思维停滞，但他很快又说：“是，正常人。”

他不知道是不是认为这个小孩不值得欺骗，还是觉得乔纳森听不懂，他是这样说的：“地球的超人不能够变成坏人，这样我们会有一个强大的难以抵抗的敌人。所以，乔，我希望你永远是一个好人。”

好虚假。乔恩想要撇撇嘴，如果达米安是自己自愿说不希望他变坏的话，那么他肯定会很感动的。达米安一直都是这样看重自己的利益，他就是不想多一个麻烦，想要他跟他站在同一阵营而已。

“嗯。”

乔纳森回答，他开始故意吃得很可爱，觉得肉很好吃的幼稚样子，这种行为迷惑了达米安，让他生出一种不要跟小孩子计较的无趣情绪。

欺骗开始的时候，很多东西都在敷衍了，直到达米安说要睡觉，小乔躺在地上，看着达米安背对他的样子，想着：如果这个家伙喜欢我的话就好了。

乔恩觉得，他肯定也会努力去喜欢，去爱达米安的。

他下了一个决定，然后对浅睡的达米安说：等我们回到地球，我给你看一个东西。

“快睡觉！”

达米安根本不在乎对方在说什么承诺，他只是觉得搭档睡眠不足会影响他的事情，乔纳森只是一个幼稚的孩子，他的东西他都不会看上眼的。而乔恩不在乎，他笑容甜甜的睡着了。

在枯燥的赶路之后，他们终于得到回去地球的途径。

***

只是一个平凡的日子，小乔恩去找达米安玩，他是故意挑选布鲁斯在屋子的时候的，因为他发现达米安似乎恐惧布鲁斯。这是个好事情。

“达米安，我说过的，我说要给你看一个东西的。”

“嗯。”

小达米安韦恩看着对方两手空空，但他还是很勉强的给乔纳森一个眼神。

他看着乔，关上他的房间门，并要他站起来，跟他面对面的站好。达米安早就发现这个超人之子有些故意打扮出来的耍酷小细节，可他只是觉得对方无聊。他不知道这是雄性求偶的一个小表现。

“你看。”

乔纳森今天穿的是拉链衣服，他拉下拉链，露出他的小胸脯。达米安的表情一开始是疑惑，然后是觉得莫名其妙，最后察觉到对方的意图之后，他是愤怒的。

“幼稚！”

达米安大叫，因为乔纳森给他看他长出来的那点小胸毛，这就是男孩长大变成男人的表现，而达米安却生长得还在稚嫩，全身都太干净，無有一点男子气概的感觉。

这简直就是挑衅，一个男性对另一个男性尊严的挑衅，达米安气呼呼的不想看对方，可是乔纳森却靠近他，一副要拉下裤子的样子，他说，他下面也有长毛毛了哦。

“喂！滚开！”

这是怎么回事，感觉有点恶心，乔纳森不是一个应该在玩游戏的孩子吗，为什么会做这种下流的事情，但对方还是在接近，达米安被压迫在门板上，心惊胆颤的被压迫肉体，他被贴近了！感觉到对方硬起来了！

“不要。”

乔纳森摇摇头：“为什么你不觉得我长大了啊。”

他开始学习达米安平时那种烦人，故意一副科普说教的样子，说，这是氪星人发育的，青春期的年纪啊。

“哈，青春期。”

达米安又觉得在一个关键词上面找到优势了：“那么你会涨精吗，你会在早上晨勃吗，能够梦遗吗，肯特，不要自欺欺人。”

“那你又会吗，达米安，你连胸毛都没有，不要说大话。”

“我会。”达米安咬牙切齿。

这种坦白让乔恩脸红，可是他却感觉兴奋。

“很好，那么我们都是大男孩了。”

乔纳森吻了过去。

***

这是一个很突然的事情，达米安大脑空白，不知道要干什么，他想着对方是什么时候喜欢他的，这个单纯的家伙不应该是先要表白的吗，可他无法撼动，达米安抓着乔纳森的手又无法拉开，他的舌头被另一个更有力的舌头追逐，牙龈肉被扫荡，舌根发酸，而且他还在被解开裤子。

乔纳森把手伸进去了。

太可怕。达米安睁大眼睛，他才发现对方也是睁开眼睛的，乔纳森一副不投入接吻的样子，他就是贴着嘴，然后如此放大的看达米安而已。

无法说话，而且没有离开的方法。因为是家里，所以过分放松的無准备贴身武器，他觉得下面在被窝着玩弄，他的肉在被另一个人按压着，乔纳森玩着他的小鸟又玩他的蛋蛋，那个肉乎乎的手就是在好奇，他一下一下的抚摸达米安的尿道口，感觉对方发抖跟浑身紧绷。

太新奇了，大人们就是这样，沉迷这些事情吗，达米安这么无能为力，他用力想要夹脚的样子好可爱，所以乔恩的手入侵了那片温暖细腻的大腿肉，这让达米安想要大叫，他觉得自己要无法压抑了，这样被堵住口腔——不对，乔纳森离开他了。

只是口腔离开，对方微微弯腰的把手更加伸进去，还有裤子被拉下，被踩掉。

他柔软的头颅靠在他的肩膀上，那个他平时觉得很漂亮的卷发在扫着他的脸，达米安都要惊恐的发现，有脚步声出现了。

对的，该死，绝望，为什么father会在这个房子里，他要求助吗，他要这个样子求助吗，这样丢脸的，无法开口的样子，超级小子是故意的吗，该死的他在干什么！

这种姿势让达米安只能被抬高一只脚，不情愿的，被分开的，那样的力气，可是这么小的手。乔纳森整只手抓着达米安的臀部感觉满足，他喘气的捏了捏，食指的指腹部伸过去抚摸达米安后面的入口，那里好软糯，想让人陷入进去，这样的肌肉环来自这样尖酸刻薄的人。达米安就是想让人侵犯呀。

于是在布鲁斯达到二楼，达米安惊恐的发现对方在下移动裤子。乔纳森拿出他自己的器官了，那里坚硬得在流前液，他伸手抓去抬起达米安的两只脚，找到合适的位置，在那个顶着达米安两个可爱的蛋蛋的，下面那块短小的肉上面，紧贴的，冲刺了一下。

达米安觉得自己都要吐了。

他紧张得大脑混乱，又不敢发出声音，就连呼吸都不能大，他现在几乎所有的感知都去感应布鲁斯的，他的父亲上来二楼在靠近！那样他熟悉的轻缓脚步声！该死！为什么这个家伙在顶他！臀部那边被蹭得湿漉漉的感觉太难忍耐！

于是有人真的靠近，布鲁斯来到达米安的房门面前，他觉得里面过分安静了，但能感觉有人类存在，很接近。这是在玩什么游戏吗。

哐哐。

布鲁斯在敲门了，达米安第一次觉得这种声音巨大无比又刺耳，他的下面被冲得一直在发抖，乔恩已经在咬他的脖子了，头脑贴着木板上面在一直一直敲门敲门，达米安的眼球咕噜咕噜的乱转，后脑发炸哪里都在头晕目眩，不能动，不能被发现，什么都不可以，他的眼球看到乔纳森趴在他的胸上，对方只露出半张脸，好笑，还是嘲笑，这个蓝色眼睛这样看着他，热烈的。操。

该死的真的真的那条那条乔纳森的去死的阴茎是不是碰到他的后面了！这有没有进去了！他是不是被扯开屁股了！后面是不是睁大了！为什么！该死的所有一切到底都在搞什么！

“达米安。”

布鲁斯说：“你在吗。”

他没有要紧的事情，只是一个父亲好奇自己的孩子有没有跟他的朋友在相处，可是没有回应，他们是不是打算恶作剧他。

“达米安——”

布鲁斯严肃了，他不敲门，而是伸手去要拉开门把手。

太寂静，一切都太寂静了，或者乔纳森也没有想到布鲁斯会要去打开门，或者他想到了，可达米安已经大脑无法控制，他只会咬着下唇不去发出声音，一切都不真实，他真的快要不能喘气了，他被压得这么紧，简直要内脏呕吐，他有没有肋骨断了。

达米安表情放空，乔纳森没有用力，或者这只是他一点微不足道的力气，布鲁斯没有能够打开门，因为门是内侧打开的。这道门被堵住了，布鲁斯一点都没有发现，因为力气太大，以及这不是人类行为。

这是一个氪星人的力气，他的儿子被隔着一到房间门被在猥亵，所有都看不到也不知道，因为人类没有透视能力，而且达米安跟乔纳森在一起就会变得调皮了。

所以他放弃探究了，布鲁斯离开了，他转身而去，达米安一开始还没有反应过来，直到乔纳森放下他了，把那个吓坏了对小家伙放到床上，对方抹着那个绿眼下面的眼泪，小乔恩笑容灿烂，他小声的对达米安说：你爸爸离开了。

达米安给了对方一拳。

现在这个样子太狼狈，达米安没有穿裤子，上衣被弄得乱七八糟，脸上还在哭，而且他不知道自己是什么时候勃起，该死，他还射精了。

“对不起啦。”挨了一拳的小乔恩根本不感觉疼痛：“可是，我想这样对你做。”

你看，真奏效，达米安在他面前虚弱流眼泪，无能为力，还不能表现声音跟动作，假装自己是一具尸体，这么渺小毫无能力。

他觉得这样的达米安很可爱，或许他真的一直都在觉得达米安很可爱，他看达米安就是高等生物在看低端生物的样子，基因的差别就是这样如此低人一等，或许达米安已经是人类中极端少数的优秀存在，可乔纳森如果要杀死达米安，就是这么容易的。

“……我没有发现。”

达米安开始质疑自己，他说：“我竟然没有发现你有这种想法。”

这种自我行为引起乔纳森不高兴了，他想要说达米安只要不这么自大，会发现他就是在演戏的。

可是达米安只是看着他，深深的看着他，不是在看一个小孩，这是一个重视，乔纳森抿了抿嘴，辩解的说：“我又没有真的进去…”

“哧。”

好幼稚，熟悉的幼稚感，达米安不再应激状态了，他见过很多恶心事情，经历过不少痛苦的毫无人道的经历，现在这只是一个超人家的小孩想在他身上寻找存在感，他曾经被不少人揍倒在地，或者掐着脖子压迫在墙上，可是这没什么，地点换在床上而已，乔纳森还是这样可爱动人，他还是他的朋友，不过是暴露了一个黑暗面。

“那么，我再说一遍。”

达米安说：“我还是希望你是一个好人。”

他如愿以偿的看到乔纳森表情困难了，对方很不情愿，撅着嘴想要说什么，但是又不说出来。最后乔恩只能无可奈何的说：

“我努力啦！”

于是就是这样，达米安丝毫感觉不了怨恨，他还能很正常的整理自己，乔纳森愿意当一个比较意义上的好人，这就足够了，他依旧会要这个朋友，罗宾拥有监视危险的义务，而乔纳森则是看着达米安没有穿裤子的下半身，眼睛不眨，欲望泛滥。

end


End file.
